Together We Ride
by Timcampy-chan
Summary: As the old Fire Emblem saying goes, "Together we ride, or not at all"--short stories of friendship, teamwork, and the general insanity that comes with Super Smash Bros.! Ch 6: A fluffy drabble. Meta Knight doesn't understand anything anymore. A pairing!
1. New Friends

Yes, I'm alive!! Sorry it took me so long to get back, I had a period of...drought? And real life got in the way, too. The computer with new chapters for my ongoing Fire Emblem stories won't connect to the internet, so sadly, those won't be updated yet. I'll try my best, though! For now, enjoy this! It's mostly random short stories about the random misadventures of various characters in Brawl. This chapter's Fire Emblem-themed...as you can probably guess from the fic's title.

I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or the characters in it. If I did, LYN WOULD BE PLAYABLE. ;; And Phoenix Wright would be an Assist Trophy, calling forth Objections to stun your opponents and cause decent knockback!!!

**WARNING: BRAWL ROSTER SPOILERS AND FE6 SPOILERS**

* * *

Together We Ride  
chapter 1

_...Unfortunately, due to family resonsibilities and the funeral rites for the late Marquess of Ostia, I will not be able to attend the Super Smash Brothers Brawl tournament. Please understand that these are unavoidable, and I offer to you all my deepest apologies. May Saint Elimine watch over you all..._

He read the same paragraph of the letter over for...how many times was it, again? He hadn't been counting. It didn't matter at all. Not many things seemed to matter to him at all, at the moment.

Roy was gone.

He couldn't believe it. The clever and young tacticial genius who always gave the others quite the challenge in battle. The clueless teenage boy who didn't understand women (not that Marth DID). The first friend he'd made in a house full of strangers.

Gone.

Sure, out of sight wasn't out of mind--

"Excuse me."

--how long had his sister been out of sight, and how long had he strived to save her?

"...Hey."

But...all the same, it was painful. The prince felt as if he'd descended into an abyss. He was blind, mute, deaf--

"Are you ignoring me?"

He was hearing voices. Must be a side-affect of emo, although this hadn't ever really happened before. Marth sighed and continued his angsty introspective thought process. Blind, mute, and--

"Are you deaf?! I'm talking to you!"

Marth, his head down on his desk, finally turned around and looked up at what appeared to be a fellow--

Ike growled and shook his head, the dark headband he wore in his blue hair following the movement. "Enough with the descriptions, please. Everyone already knows what I look like. And quit being so dramatic," he said, frowning.

"O-oh. I'm sorry." _This must be the "newcomer" I've been hearing about..._ thought the lord, avoiding the young man's eyes and staring at the floor.

"Well, I guess that might've been a little harsh. You've probably already heard, but I'm Ike." He smiled a bit sheepishly. "And just to clear up fanon rumors, I am not your son."

"Huh...?"

Ike's expression darkened. "You don't want to know."

"All right, then--" Marth was cut off by a female voice.

"Oh, that's nothing. You don't know the half of it..." groaned Lyn, dark green hair shining in the light showering down from the window in Marth's room. "You haven't been in the fandom that long--I've seen everything."

_Wait a minute, wasn't I the first Fire Emblem lord...?_ Marth reflected.

"I'm very sorry for intruding," Lyn added quickly, punctuating her apology with a short bow, "but the door was open. And I also wanted to meet you. Er...Lord Marth. Although I am only an assist trophy, I hope we can be friends." The young woman grinned brightly.

"It is very nice to meet y--"

"Hold on a second." Ike raised an eyebrow, giving Lyn a curious look. "I've had to deal with getting paired with Mr. I-Wear-Short-Shorts, and Brawl hasn't even been released in America yet!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Lyn retorted with...venom? Marth shrunk in his chair a little. "I've gotten paired up with everyone from my best friend to the pink-dressed woman down the hall, and I'm not even a major character in this game! I believe that entitles me to be most experienced in handling such situations," she ended coolly.

"You're not the only one who can't be friends with anyone without the fangirls thinking I'm--" (here, Marth hummed the Fire Emblem theme song) "--ing them! Don't make yourself to be all high and mighty!"

"Excuse me?" The Sacaean's tone made Marth sink even lower into his seat. So scary...lucky for him, she was only an assist trophy. "I believe that's my line. Now, I'll be taking my leave. It was a pleasure to meet you, Marth. ...Ike."

Lyn strode out of the room with a turn of her heel and not one look at a shocked (and still fuming) Ike.

"Bah. Women," he muttered. "Thank the gods she's not playable." After gathering himself, the young man turned to the prince, beaming. "So. Marth, was it? Since we're gonna be fighting, d'you feel like sparring for a bit?"

He nodded, a bit stunned at Ike's sudden offer.

_Marth, they called me. Not Marth-sama, or Lord Marth. Like he did._

...I don't think I'll be quite as lonely as I thought I would be.

The two swordsmen stood and left the room, happily talking, neither of them noticing a page of Roy's letter floating off the desk and landing at the foot of Marth's bed.

_  
Sincerely,  
Roy, Duke of Pherae_

P.S. And by the way, just because I'm not actually fighting, doesn't mean that I won't be watching from the stands! Hope I'll see you all later! Roy

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading! 


	2. Training?

I know what you're thinking--that was fast, wasn't it? Well, if you paid close attention, you'd know that chapter 1 was written before March 9, the release date of Brawl in America (since Ike said it wasn't out stateside yet). This was written a couple days later. (It's still fast, though...)

Anyways, here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Brawl, because if I did, there would be dialogue in Subspace Emissary. (poor Lucas's VA--so much emotion!)

(note: Pokemon Trainer Red, since he's based off the main character in LeafGreen and FireRed, who is, in turn, based off the main character of the original Red and Blue)

* * *

Chapter 2: Training?

Marth yawned. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep; somebody decided to have the most raucous party they could the other night, simply because it was a Tuesday (although he had heard drunken exclamations of "Happy Leif Ericsson Day") and he couldn't sleep for all the noise. Needless to say, he didn't join in--he'd learned his lesson long ago. He didn't...deal well...with alcohol. Marth shuddered.

_I hope they burned those pictures like I told them to,_ he thought, cringing.

Through half-lidded eyes, he stared out the window at the sky. The sun was already quite high in the sky, but he was still a little disoriented out of fatigue. He wondered what time it was...

"It's-a lunchtime! Let's-a go, Princess!!" cried a jubilant voice outside Marth's door. Quick pounding footsteps soon stampeded past in the hall; a high-pitched cry of "Wait, you're running too fast!" followed almost immediately.

_...Yeah. It's lunchtime,_ he decided, chuckling as he shook his head. _I guess I'd better go down soon, too._

But first, there was something that he needed to take care of. The Altean wasn't one for procrastination--better now than later, when he'd forget about it. The prince pushed his chair back--it squeaked a little, earning a concerned glance from it's owner--and sat down in it with care. He shuffled through a desk drawer, pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pen, and started to write a letter.

_"Dear Roy,"_ he wrote in a flowing hand,

_"How are things going for you in Pherae? I hope you're doing all right. It isn't quite the same without you here."_

Outside, someone frantically called, "W-wait, Red! Are you really sure this is safe?"

Marth barely looked up. _"Although, it is still very chaotic...quite possibly even more than it was before."_

"Don't wory 'bout it, Lucas!" another voice replied cheerfully. "I've seen him do this loads of times, and he's probably old enough to be my father! Since we're young, we should be able to do it even better!"

"B-but--"

"Come on, we gotta learn how to fight better! Didn't you tell me that? We can do this!" the second voice encouraged. "Plus, this is like...the Master Sword of attacks."

"...If you say so..."

_"The newcomers are all interesting, to say the least. When you visit, you should meet Ike--he's a bit brash at times, but I can tell he has a good heart. I'm sure you already know, or have at least heard of, Lady Lyndis--"_

No. Marth scratched out the "Lady Lyndis"--Lyn continually chided him for using her full name and title ("It's a habit, I'm truly sorry, Lady Lyndis!" he'd answer every time, and the cycle continued). He'd already lost count of how many times he'd made this mistake. Absentmindedly nibbling the end of his pen and ignoring the two boys outside, he continued.

_"--Lyn, as she speaks of the army she and your father were once in very often. She seems to think that Ike is like Lord Hector. I believe you mentioned once that he was the father of your friend, Lady Lilina. Is she doing well? I do hope you're cheering her up._

"Hey, what're you kids doing?" a gruff male voice questioned from outside the room.

"Uh--"  
"We were--"

"Ugh. You're doing it all wrong. Here, lemme help. I've practiced this loads of times."

"Huh?"

The man continued, "Trust me. A friend of mine wouldn't leave me alone until I got it right. Now, elbow back, like this. Clench your fist. Tighter than that, kid!"

"I'm sorry!!" one voice cried. "I-I got it now!"

"Feh, you don't need to apologize to me. Now, go! And say the words really loudly, too!"

"Falcon Punch!!"

"Falcon...punch..."

"Aww, you scream random words out in battle all the time, Lucas!" one of the earlier voices said.

"...They're the names of my attacks, not just random words..."

"But still, you can do better than that!" he retorted.

"Okay. Umm...F-falcon punch?!"

The older man groaned. "Maybe you'll just learn better from example. Here we go! Falcon...PUNCH!!"

"AUGH!!"

Marth nearly jumped out of his chair as he heard the yell, followed by a thud, from outside.

"Sweet Arceus, is he okay?!"

"Er...sorry, buddy, didn't see you there..."

"Mister, that was really bad, what should we do...?"

"Ahh, I knew this was a bad idea!"

The Altean prince set down his pen and stood up. "What's going on out there?" he asked, concerned. Just what was going on out there?

"$#&!!" swore the gruff voice (resulting in a gasp from one of the boys), "Hide, someone's on to us!"

"Wait, I don't think that's such a good idea--"

"Come on, hurry up!"

"But we won't fit in that little thing!"

"Oh yes we will!!"

He heard muffled scuffling noises and the occasional whisper of "Your foot's in my face!" as he opened his door to find Link, out cold, crumpled in a heap on the ground...and a cardboard box in the corner. Marth hurried to his fellow swordsman's aid. The hero had a nasty-looking nosebleed, so he decided he'd wake him up and help him out in a bit. (Hey, this was Super SMASH Bros. Brawl for a reason--Link could wait a couple minutes.)

After he dealt with that box.

"Oh no," Marth said in mock surprise, "Link seemes to have been punched in the face rather hard. It must have been an accident; I suppose I'll just go get him some help without looking under that box over there since I'm in such a hurry to help this poor man." And with that, he helped Link up and trudged down the stairs to begin an epic quest for a first-aid kit and some tissues.

Silence.

Suddenly, Snake threw the box off himself, Pokemon Trainer, and Lucas.

"Augh, that was close!" Red gasped. He laughed awkwardly, still a little rattled. "Umm, thanks for the help, Snake." Lucas, on the other hand, was speechless, no doubt horrified and in shock at what had just happened. Well, at least it was Snake who'd Falcon Punched an innocent bystander, and not him...

The older man nodded, his eyes staring in the direction that the young prince had left. "...He's a good kid."

Lucas cocked his head. "What? I didn't hear you..."

"Didn't say anything." Snake turned to go downstairs--lunch sounded like a dream come true to him right now. "Well, see ya, kids. Don't do drugs, and stay outta trouble," he added, giving the two a short wave as he walked off.

After a brief pause, Red beamed. "I'd say that was a success, wouldn't you?"

Lucas groaned.

* * *

Here's some trivia: Marth's bad experiences with booze are a tribute to a wonderful piece I found on Deviantart. ("Marth is in BRAwl"--use your imagination XD)

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Obligatory Karaoke Night

Before we start, YAY FANSERVICE. –dodges rotten vegetables- Hey, hey! Don't worry, it's only karaoke! And for those of you who follow my exploits on Deviantart, this was supposed to be chapter 4, but since I've gotten lazy writing the old chapter 3 (which, by the way, involves Lucas again), this chapter came into being. It kind of sucks...-hangs head-

I still own nothing except the fic. If I did…hm. What then, indeed…-laughs evilly-

* * *

Chapter 3: Obligatory Karaoke Night

It was feminine and powerful, mirroring the woman's strength: the whole place seemed to shake as her voice, normally never heard, took to the air via speaker…

"_Oh, look out boy, cause I'm using technology--_

_No, I ain't got time to make no apology!_

_Soul radiate in the dead of night,_

_Love in the middle of a fire fight!_"

Everyone was awestruck. And a majority of the male fighters couldn't muster the strength to pull their gaping jaws up off the floor.

"Who knew that Samus was such a good singer?" Peach whispered to Zelda with a giggle.

"_Oh, I'm the worlds forgotten one,_

_Oh, honey, the one who's searchin', searchin' to destroy…"_

For tonight was Obligatory Karaoke Night © —instated to create a fanservice ploy without having to deal with the lawsuits that would follow with maid's outfits and/or outdoor baths—and it was a great opportunity for the fighters to discover the hidden talents, or lack thereof, of their comrades. And since no one was exempt, everyone's voice could be heard.

Well, almost everyone's.

Mr. Game and Watch sat, dejected, outside the designated karaoke room: if he had a face, it would have been filled with anguish. Those new characters wouldn't have gotten anywhere had it not been for him—wasn't he the predecessor of them all? Then why didn't he get the credit he so sorely deserved? No, the short and stocky Italian man who was currently devouring all the nachos at the snack table had instead received that honor. Mario _was_ the company mascot, after all.

…It must be because of his voice. The endearing, heavily accented voice of the legendary gaming icon was definitely better than Game and Watch's meager beeps. His pixellated chest heaved, and the two short beeps that came next must have been a sigh.

His thoughts began to swirl contemptuously. Hmm. His Final Smash was pretty powerful. And Smash Balls were readily available. That angel boy looked like an easy first target. First, he would—

"Whirr! Bee-beep."

What was that? Mr. Game and Watch looked up.

R.O.B. was now sitting…or standing…was he simply positioned? Whichever way, the robot was there and wasn't there before.

"Beep beep?" inquired Mr. Game and Watch. Wasn't he the only one excluded?

The machine's head looked down. "Beep, bee-beep beep beep," he answered sadly. (As sad as an inanimate object can be, anyway.)

"Beep…" He understood now—R.O.B. wasn't built with voice capabilities.

There was an awkward silence. Mr. Game and Watch knew he would've been able to hear every single one of R.O.B.'s circuits buzzing, had it not been for the heated argument going on inside the room. ("Dammit, Sonic, we're _not_ singing the stupid Sonic Heroes song, it sucks! Everyone knows that!" "Hmph, you're just mad at me 'cause I'm cooler than you, Grandpa!" "What did you just call me?!" All other conversation was drowned out by loud crashing noises and screaming.)

"…Beep?"

Game and Watch chuckled. "Bee-beep." His face fell, or would have, when he added, "…beep. Beep beep…"

"Beep?" R.O.B. shook his head. "Beep." As the mechanisms on his face shifted and formed what looked like a smile, he uttered simply, "Beep…beep beep."

Mr. Game and Watch could only respond with a choked "beep".That was…the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. Tears would have welled up where his eyes were supposed to be.

"Boop-boop beep…"

Being thanked seemed to make R.O.B. happy, too. The small robot turned towards the room—someone was singing a horrible, out-of-tune rendition of an annoying pop song from the '90s, and a few others had joined in a futile attempt to make it better—and made a small gesture towards the door with one of his arms.

"Beep?" he offered.

Mr. Game and Watch nodded. "Beep." Side by side, the two rejoined the others.

It would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

--

Later that night, after flipping through the selection of songs included with the karaoke machine, Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. discovered techno music. All was well.

* * *

Aha…hooray, cheesy endings once again! In case you didn't know and wanted to, the song that Samus is singing at the beginning is "Search and Destroy", although I'm not entirely sure who sings it (Curse you, Google!). Also, you get a gold star if you'd like to expand on the evil plan and/or guess where I was going with it. (hint: go look through the Japanese snapshot gallery on the Smash Dojo. second page, towards the bottom, a preview image that has Peach's dress on it.)

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it, despite this chapter being a bit weak. (-leaps off a cliff- I'M SORRY.)


	4. Contradictio in Adjecto

Hey-hey-hey! It's a new chapter! I'm proud of this and had fun writing it, so please enjoy reading it. It crosses over with Phoenix Wright, as you'll see in a second when you start reading, haha.

I do not own Brawl or Ace Attorney--if I did, PHOENIX WOULD HAVE BEEN PLAYABLE. Seriously.

* * *

It was at this moment that he realized that his amazing luck had run out.

First, the toast his assistant had made him for breakfast had burned. Knowing the young girl's…over enthusiasm for things, it wasn't too much of a surprise it wouldn't end well with the job, but this was different. The little piece of bread was a charred, unrecognizable square block. Butter helped a bit, until the barely edible thing had eluded his grasp and landed on the floor. Butter-side down, of course.

But that—and the flat tire on his bike, and the ripped pants leg of his brand new suit, both courtesy of a wonderful, friendly, conveniently placed bush with uncannily pointy branches—were not what mattered right now.

What mattered right now was that the damned turtle thing in front of the stupid Brawl arena wouldn't let him, Phoenix Wright, through the doors!!

_"I'm sorry, sir, but aren't you not from Nintendo…?" the Hammer Bro asked, raising an eyebrow and adjusting his helmet to look at the man._

"OBJECTION!!" Phoenix screamed; he jabbed a finger in the creature's face. " I am too! My games were on the Game Boy Advance and are now on the Nintendo DS! Doesn't that entitle me to enter?"

His ever-present assistant, spirit medium Maya Fey, was doing her part, too—although it seemed to Phoenix that all she was doing was attempting to make the appointed guard go deaf.

"Come on, mister!" the girl whined. She fell onto her knees, clasped her hands together, and stared the Hammer Bro right in the face, her dark eyes shining with tears (or was that malicious intent?). "If you don't let us in, you're going to make a poor little girl really, really sad!"

The Hammer Bro's face showed no pity. "I'm sorry you're sad about this, miss—"

"_Not her!" The famous attorney stepped aside; behind him stood a sniffling 8-year-old girl who gazed longingly through the doors and at the fight that had already begun. _

_"Poor Pearls—"_

"Me too, Nick!!"

Phoenix sighed. "And Maya," he amended.

She nodded in approval. "Don't forget me, I'm the one who introduced you all to this game!"

"_And Maya," he continued, ignoring her, "have been looking forward to coming here like nothing else! Let us in, for her—"_

And so, they were stuck sitting on a lonely bench outside with the other rejects. Phoenix, leaning glumly against a wall, watched a few more unlucky people repeat his earlier performance, none of them with any more success.

Maya cleared her throat.

"—their sake!"

The Hammer Bro frowned and shook his head. "No can do. I'd help, but I can't. Only those who are Assist Trophies, Stickers, Trophies, and, of course, the actual Brawlers, are allowed in here."

…A burning hatred for copyright laws was beginning to smolder in his chest.

A quite literally monochrome man suddenly sauntered towards the entrance, took one look at the attorney, and chortled, pointing and laughing in the most inflammatory way he could. Phoenix glared daggers at him.

"Stupid Kyle Hyde and his stupid trophy," he grumbled. But just as the man finished his gloating and turned to sit back down, a speeding blue blurry round something came hurtling out of the sky, pegging him square in the face and knocking him out as if he was in a school child's dodge ball game.

Phoenix snickered. The blue ball unraveled into a very dizzy Sonic, who staggered his way back to the arena, massaging the back of his head all the way back. The attorney watched him leave and prepared to return to his uncomfortable bench himself, but something had started to tug at his mind.

He turned around. Nope. It was just Pearl, tugging at his blazer.

"Mr. Nick?" She looked up at him, brown eyes filled with sadness, and asked, "Have you found a way for us to go inside yet?"

He gave her a reassuring pat on the top of her head. "Not yet," he admitted, "but I'm working on it. Don't you worry, Pearls." The attorney ruffled her brown hair a bit--

Phoenix's eyes widened. He took his hand away, and touched his own hair: black, spiked back.

_That's it!! _

"Um, Mr. Nick? Your face looks like it does when you figure something out in court."

The words went in one ear and out the other as he hurriedly scooped up the little girl and ran back to where Maya waited.

"Come on, Pearls, I have a plan!!"

--

"Mr. Nick, I don't think this is going to work."

"I agree with the girl—what a foolish idea this was! And why am I involved in it?!"

"Oh, come on, don't you all have faith in me?"

"We do, Wright. But this has gone way past ridiculous…"

"It really has, pal! I should be somebody cooler, like the alligator!"

"Nick, I have a plan, too!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, everyone—we'll get in there!"

--

It was the Hammer Bro's lunch break, and it was well-deserved, in his opinion—there'd been more wannabes trying to get into the stadium today than ever! He took a grateful sip from his mug of coffee. (Extra-high quality Duncan Hills Coffee, it was. He loved the perks of this job.)

But it'd have to be cut short. Some strange-looking characters were on their way into the stadium, and he, a proud worker of this official tournament, would not allow those ruffians to sneak in!

In a flash he was at his post again, and he peered up at the newcomers. They were all as suspicious as suspicious gets—he didn't trust the spiky fellow in the lead. And what WAS he supposed to be, anyway? He couldn't really tell from looking at him. His entire body was covered in what might've been blue fur—or was it just a bodysuit, or something? And a few others who were in attire just as strange, and fuzzy, followed him.

"Hello! Uh—" here, the man in blue cleared his throat, and resumed speaking in a deeper, more menacing voice, "I'm here for the tournament, foolish mortal!"

_What in blazes?_ The Hammer Bro's snout wrinkled in utter confusion. This was Brawl, after all, but…this was more than a little bizarre. "Who are you and your companions, sir?" he asked cautiously.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!!" roared the figure in the front, a felt ear flopping down onto his forehead. He hastily adjusted it, then pointed at the guard's face in a way that gave him the unnerving sense of déjà vu…

"Mr. The Hedgehog is already in the fight as we speak," the Hammer Bro. said simply.

"Urk! Well, I'm the old-school version of him. I'm a sticker. You see? Don't we look a little different?"

A man clad in red murmured, "Excellent save, Wright." He adjusted his frilly collar with a sigh.

"What was that, sir?" interjected the Hammer Bro, glaring up at the man. "And by the way, who are YOU?"

He sighed. "…Knuckles, the Echidna. A trophy, and a sticker."

At this, the other members of the group began to pipe up.

"Amy Rose here!" chirped a girl in a red dress.

"Big the Cat, pal." A purple-furred man, with cat ears and a tail, nodded.

"Rouge the Bat." A woman crossed her arms, presumably to hide her exposed chest. She cast a glare at "Sonic" and mumbled something about how foolish he was.

"U-um, I'm Cream the Rabbit!" squeaked a small girl in a yellow dress, the floppy rabbit ear headband dragging along the ground.

The Hammer Bro gave them all a suspicious glance, but nodded. "All of those characters are represented in some way in this tournament."

_As much as I regret this…I suppose I'll have to let them in._

He opened his mouth to give them permission, until a man bounced their way, waving enthusiastically at the group; his orange jacket fluttering in the breeze ever so slightly as he approached. To their chagrin, the man cried, "Hey, Nick, Miles, Maya, Detective, and Miss Von Karma!!"

"BUTZ, YOU IDIOT!!" screamed Miles Edgeworth.

"SECURITY!!" screamed the Hammer Bro.

Utter chaos ensued. As Goombas flooded in to apprehend the suspects, he heard something like a whip crack—just then, something snapped against the Hammer Bro's feet, and he fell face-first into the dusty earth. The last thing he heard was the roar of a motorcycle…

When he regained consciousness, he was in a dark room, couldn't move his limbs, and was face-to-face with a mop.

--

Maya was STILL giggling.

"I was SO clever to think of this backup plan, wasn't I, Nick? Wasn't I?" gloated the medium, beaming. "It pays to know people in high places!"

Pearl nodded, her hairdo bobbing as she moved her head. "You were, Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick could learn a thing or two from you!" She sighed happily, and added, "Maybe you should always stay by him to make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble…"

Franziska growled. "That fool of a friend of yours almost ruined the plan, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

The attorney groaned. "Please, everyone, I'd appreciate it if you all stopped—"

"Really, Wright. You shouldn't have invited him," Edgeworth interjected, wagging a finger in Phoenix's face.

"Agreed, pal!"

"All right, all right, I get it!" He hung his head, and ran a hand through his spiky black hair in exasperation. These people…

"Well? Aren't you going to thank me?"

Phoenix looked up. The young redhead who'd bailed them out beamed back at him from a seat next to Maya.

"Thank you, Mona."

"And WHO are you going to thank for convincing you to go out for pizza that one day when you said you were broke and couldn't pay for it, enabling us to actually meet Mona?"

He cast a glare at Maya, but answered glumly, "You."

"Thank you, Nick."

Phoenix grunted in acknowledgement.

--

The fight soon drew to a close; Phoenix even found himself counting down with the rest of the audience.

"GAME SET!" cried the announcer.

_Well…_ the attorney mused, looking on from the stands, _it didn't turn out so bad after all._

"And the winner is…KIRBY!"

…_Maybe I really am lucky._ Phoenix glanced over at Pearl as she and Maya cheered, and he smiled.

_Yeah. I suppose I am._

* * *

If you weren't too clear on it, Mona from the Warioware games helped 'em beat up all those Goombas and sneak them in. Franziska whipped the poor Hammer Bro. (Hey, you'd think they'd learn to get sturdier guards, but nooo...) Also, did you know? Supposedly, Phoenix and Edgeworth were designed after Sonic and Knuckles, respectively. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	5. Eavesdropping

-ttly just outed herself-

Yeah, I gave in--this was originally posted on the Smash Bros. Kink Meme. XD Please enjoy, everyone, and sorry for not updating for so long!

* * *

"Marth!"

"Aaah! Oh...Ike..."

"I'm so sorry."

"Ah, now it's all over my face."

"And there's some white on your hands, too. Hahaha...Let me help you with that."

Lucas was very confused. What were the two of them DOING, and in the kitchen, of all places? But...there was no way he was going in there to ask. No way. He'd technically been eavesdropping, and wasn't that rude?

What was a kid to do? He walked down a hall absentmindedly until--

"Oof!"

He had run headfirst into a pair of brilliantly white wings. Puzzled, the angel turned around and promptly spotted the psychic boy, who had flopped to the floor from the impact.

"Oh, Lucas!" Pit exclaimed, seizing Lucas's hand and bringing him to his feet. "S-sorry! I didn't see you there..."

Lucas shook his head. "No, I'm the one that ran into you." Hey...Pit was pretty old, right? Maybe he would know what was going on!

"Um, Pit?" started the blonde. Pit looked down at Lucas attentively, so the boy assumed that he was listening and continued. "Uh, do you know what Marth and Ike are doing in the kitchen? Th-they were talking about something getting on Marth's face and white and I don't know what!"

The angel scratched his chin. "Um. I don't really know a lot about human stuff, so I'm sorry I can't be of more help. Sorry."

"Oh...that's okay."

Pit brightened up, however. "You can ask one of the others! I'm sure they'll know what's going on."

Lucas decided to take the angel's advice. He ambled down the hall, his short legs carrying him to the section of the mansion that was dedicated to the Smashers' rooms.

Soon, he reached a rather bright pink door...he winced a little. The color was a bit hard on the eyes. Very gently, he knocked...

The door opened.

...And he was met with a frilly pink dress to the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun! I stepped forward too far!" Peach knelt down to the boy's level. "Are you all right?"

"Um, I'm fine--"

"Oh, no, your shirt's all dirty!" exclaimed the princess; she took the liberty of dusting off Lucas' shirt for him.

"Ma'am--"

Peach giggled and set Lucas back on his feet. "Oh, you're so cute! But Peach is just fine!"

"P-Peach...what's going on in the kitchen? Marth and Ike were there and I think Ike must've spilled something white because it got all over Marth and he was complaining an--"

Peach seemed to leap onto a bewildered Lucas in a stifling hug. "Oh! Oh my! You poor baby! I'm so sorry you had to witness that!! And I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to take pictu--I mean, shield your poor innocent virgin eyes! Yes!"

"Peach, why are you suffocating that boy?"

Lucas could barely see past the layers of lace and pink fabric over his face, but he could tell that that was Samus.

"Oh! Hello, Sammie! I see you're only wearing the Zero Suit again!" Shifting so as to hug Lucas with one arm, she waved at the other woman with a bright smile on her face. "Poor Lucas over here had to witness the illicit affair of two boys in the kitchen earlier."

"Um," interjected Lucas' small voice, muffled by dress and princess bosom, "I didn't actually see anything, but I did hear Marth and Ike in the kitchen."

Samus sighed. "Would you let him go already?"

"Oh! My apologies, Lucas!"

And with that, Lucas was free. He ran a quick hand over his hair (luckily, Peach hadn't done too much damage) and peered up at his savior.

"C-can you help me figure out what they're doing?"

Smiling sheepishly, Samus held out her hand to him.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it."

"Cover your eyes, kid, this might not be too pretty," was his escort's warning, and Lucas had readily obeyed--no one had explained anything to him STILL. He wasn't quite sure what to expect...he gripped Samus' hand tightly.

Samus ruffled the boy's hair a bit. "Ready?"

"Ready!" replied Peach, who'd tagged along, joyfully toting a camera.

The bounty hunter groaned. "No, not you, Peach."

"S-sure," was Lucas' shaky reply.

"All right, then. On the count of three. One, three."

Lucas gasped out loud--with a single motion, Samus had released his hand and kicked the door open, revealing the two swordsmen on the floor...

...cleaning up the carton of milk that Ike had made Marth knock over.

Samus rolled her eyes.

Lucas had gotten an explanation, all right, but he still didn't get why Peach looked so disappointed.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	6. Fool

Yeah, another Kink Meme prompt. .. I'm so lame...

This was also inspired by _Within the Cardboard Box_ a bit. (The MetaxJiggly in that fic is ADORABLE.) Thank you, fandom, for making my newest OTP a pair of formless balls of fluff.

I do not own any of the characters blahblahblah. Shouldn't you know this already?

* * *

He didn't understand.

The way she puffed up her cheeks when she was angry. The way she tottered over to him every morning in the lobby just to say hello. The way that she smiled at him, laughing her infectious laugh.

Wasn't he supposed to be a lone, proud knight, mysterious and revered in his glorious solitude?

For God's sake, he'd even gone to Kirby for advice. KIRBY. What was wrong with him? Why hadn't he just gone to somebody wiser? Maybe he felt like he could trust him despite the little pink warrior's youth.

Really. These emotions were ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. But Kirby had just giggled and held up a heart-shaped cookie. (Before inhaling it, of course.)

And why did he need to ask somebody he trusted about this in the first place? Was it really something so personal? He was being foolish, and he knew it. More than he'd ever hoped before, he hoped that he wasn't falling in--

"Meta!"

His reverie disrupted, Meta Knight turned around and was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes. At least his mask was hiding the fact that he was blushing.

"Hello, Jigglypuff. Ready for our date?"

He took her short, pink arm. She nodded happily, and took off with a spring in her small step.

Yes. He was such a fool, such a fool for falling in love.

...But it was all worth it.


End file.
